The stranded Girl
by Asssstiel
Summary: A foreign girl, stranded somewhere in America meets two good looking guys.
1. chapter 1

**_Chapter 0_**

Hey guys, it's the author... Yeah yeah I know you want to start reading, but you've got to have a little bit of patience first.

You need to know that english is not my first language, so if you cant ignore some grammatical mistakes (maybe some heavy ones) or a little bit of a boring vocabulary, then I am really sorry but this story then might not be something you're going to like.

But I'm always trying to give my best in writing and making up some fanfictions for you. Everyday I am getting more skilled in english writing and some day I might be even good haha. But yes... Until then you have to (you don't really have to) stick to my crappy writing. Oh yes almost forgot! I'm not a professional writer nor would I title myself a 'good writer' I am doing this for fun and not more!

Okay. I think that's enough for today and I hope you look forward to the first Chapter of my story.

Until then:

See ya.

~the author.


	2. Chapter 1 (09-17 15:30:41)

**_Chapter 1_**

"Damn it" I screamed kicking my Car with my foot. Pain shot through my body. I closed the hood of my car and accepted the truth. It was broken, something with the engine. I'm not good with cars. So I opened the drivers door and sat down searching for my phone in my jacket. No signal, of course, lets play cliche bingo. Lonely girl stranded in Neverland, phones not working and can't repair a god damn car. It was getting darker and darker by the minute. I waited for hours for a car to come by but nothing happened. Then after four and a half hours of waiting I saw headlights approaching. I jumped out of my car on the road waving with my arms. It had to stop or it will run me over. I heard the brakes screeching and it stopped right behind my car. I was shivering and slowly walked towards the black chevrolet. Two doors opened and two tall broad build men stepped out of it. I inhaled sharply and spoke "Hey, sorry to interrupt your trip but uh... my car broke down and you're he first one to appear since that happened 4 and a half hour ago." I stood there hugging myself and looking totally helpless. "Yeah no problem, might I take a look?" The shorter one asked and opened the hood of my car as soon as I nodded yes. "You're cold?" The other guy asked looking at me one eyebrow raised. "Hell yea I am." I answered "Wait I get you a blanket." He said grabbing a brown wool blanket out of the back seat "Here!" I took it and wrapped it around myself. "Thank you very much!" "Hey, where are you from? Because uh of your accent." He asked grinning at me. "Germany" I answered quick and smiled "Oh wow, sound cute though." The other guy said chuckling still with his head and hands inside my car. "Sam, by the way and this is my brother Dean." He introduced himself and his brother. He stretched out his hand and I shook it "Lea, like princess Leia minus the i." "Nice to meet you!" Sam said "My pleasure." I said looking at the groaning and sighing Dean "You can forget that!" Dean said dusting off his hands slamming the hood shut. "What? You can't be serious..." I said with a high pitched voice. "Some cables are a total mess and... yeah." Dean tried to explain but saw the look at my face and let it be. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily "Shit... What am I supposed to do now.." I said whining. Dean and Sam looked at each other and then at me. "Where were you heading?" "Idaho Post Falls." "Uh... That's a coincidence." Dean said "We're too! I guess It wouldn't be a problem if we take you with us!" said Sam looking at me. "You would drive me? Oh my god thank you so much!" I said in relief! "I have to take a few things out of my car." Both guys just nodded and I took one big and a smaller backpack out of my truck and. Dean opened the Car door for me and I got into the black Impala.

I planted the backpacks right next to me on the passenger seat and fastend my seatbelt. "What are you going to do in Post Falls? It's such a small town." Sam asked turning back to look at my face. I stared at my feet and then met his gaze "I- uhm going to... meet... my aunt and uncle." Yes I was bad at lying but I couldn't tell them that I was going to investigate something supernatural. They would think I'm nuts. Sam suspiciously raised one eyebrow and turned back around to look out of the front window. It started to rain, I love the rain. So soothing and beautiful. It was so silent in the car. No one said a word, no one dared to breath loud, cough or anything. "You uhm got some music?" I said shifting in my seat stretched my arms out and touching the ceiling of the car. "Sure" Dean said, he opened the glovebox and pulled a music cassette out of it. Soft tunes were playing in the background now, that was way better and less awkward. I felt how my eyelids were getting heavier and then they fell shut. I wasn't dreaming anything but I heard muttering, it was getting louder and louder. And then I woke up. A third male voice was talking. Not Sam nor Dean. I opened one eye and there was sitting a man next to me. He wore a beige Trenchcoat over a suit. He had black messy Hair and deep blue eyes. Over all he looked really handsome. "No Cas! We can't do that!" Dean screamed, I sat up straight and he looked at me through the rear-view mirror. "Sorry I didn't wanted to wake you." He said "I'm fine. But w...who is this?" I answered looking at the man sitting next to me, he turned his head to look back at me. "I am Castiel.-" He simply said and narrowed his eyes to slits "-Dean we need to continue on this. You can't take some cases up in the north. We need to go back to the bunker and research." Castiel continued. "Cases? What cases?" I asked. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nothing just some stuff." "Some stuff?" I asked again. "Dean your wraith is not important." "CAS." Dean said and sighed loudly. "Wait... you are... hunters?" I said Dean looked at me with surprise. "Yes ...we are" "I guess I am going for the same wraith as you are. I am a hunter too." I said "Your not from here, what makes you travel all up to America for a stupid Wraith?" Sam said now. "It uh... Kinda killed my whole family. Back in Germany. I lost it's tracks but now I got it back in Post-Falls. Same pattern. And it's killing people... fast." "See Cas? It's killing people! This is indeed important." Dean said a little less angry but his grip on the steering wheel was so tight his knuckles went all white. "But, I could kill it if you bring me to the next Bus station and I'll go alone there. Because that what you need to do sounds really important." I said. "No we're helping! We need some time to think and a break from all this. It's hard Cas! You know it." Dean said. Castiel looked me dead in the eyes and just vanished. My eyes widened "What?" I gasped "How? where?" I said. Sam chuckled and Dean said "He uhm is an angel you know. He can just waltz in an out how he likes. It gets annoying." "He's a what?" I asked choking on my own spit. "Yes. An Angel. No halos and stuff because he is just wearing a Guys Vessel, looking at his true form would burn your eyes out of their sockets." Dean said kind of amused by the look on my face. I breathed in sharply and kinda hugged my backpack. Sitting like this for about two hours till my eyes got tired again and I fell asleep once more.

I felt a big heavy hand on my shoulder, I slowly opened my eyes and looked back in some green ones. "Good morning, you're awake?" Dean asked. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. "Yea... yes I am." Dean walked some steps back and I got out of the car, pulling my backpacks with me. "Uhm Lea? I have a question... Would you like to work with us? We can kill it faster if we do, you know?." Sam asked stepping out of the Impala. "I guess I can arrange that." I said happy because I really don't like dealing with some motherfuckers alone. I never was a lone wolf. Never will be. But since my family died I was always alone. Sam smiled and Dean walked up to the crappy old motel. I just stood there watching Dean. "I'm sorry because of your family. How long are their gone now?" Sam asked with a sad face. "It's okay I guess. I was sixteen at the time. Since then I never stopped hunting things." I felt myself tear up but I bit the inside of my cheek and looked away. "-But it doesn't really matter." I added and walked away. I was 23 now but the loss of my whole family was still very hard to talk about. Dean opened the door to the Motel room and I did the same with my room next to Dean and Sam's. I threw myself on the hard bed and moaned. "Ouch." I said to me and rubbed my hurting back. I felt my stomach grumbling, but first I wanted to take a shower. I switched the light in the bathroom on and looked around. It was fine. I searched my backpack for my toiletries and pulled shower gel and shampoo out of it. I walked back in the bathroom and locked it. Undressed myself and stepped in the shower, pulled the curtains shut and let the hot water run down my spine. I washed my hair, cleaned my body and after I was done with both I put on some other clothes. Some short Pants and a T-Shirt. Then my stomach grumbled again and I walked up to the boys room. I knocked on the door and waited for them to open it. The door swung open and Dean stood there looking pretty annoyed. "Hey Lea." Sam said "Hey what's going on?" I asked towards Dean. He looked up and said "Cas, u know the angel dude? He won't stop saying how important his stupid research is. It really bugs me how he won't stop talking about this crap." He said slamming his fist on the table and sat down. I didn't really knew what to say so I just stuffed my Hands in the back pockets of my Pants and stood there. And again my stomach rumbled, so loud both boys looked at me. They smiled but my face got so fast so red. "Wanna grab some food?" I asked embarrassed. "Sure." Sam smiled at me and Dean nodded. We searched for a local diner and sat down in a free booth. I let the boys look up in the menu first and used the free wifi to check my messages. My Ex called me. Again. Why won't he leave me alone. "Excuse me please." I said annoyed to Sam and Dean. I didn't care what time it was in Germany. I dialed his number "Was willst du?" I asked. "Hey Lea ich wollte nur nachfragen ob alles okay ist. Du meldest dich nicht bei mir." "Warum sollte ich mich auch bei dir melden? Ich bin in Amerika und WIR sind nicht mehr zusammen." I was getting really angry. He started again with all the talk how he still likes me and wants me back. "Ich kann das jetzt grad echt nicht gebrauchen. Lass mich in ruhe. Ich leg jetzt auf!" I said "Warte.." Was the last word I heard. I stuffed my phone back and walked to the booth. "Sorry..." I said and sat down. "Everything alright? I didn't understood a word but u sound upset." Dean asked. "Errr... guy trouble." I said and looked at the menu card. "Should I talk to him?" Dean said grinning at me. "No no thanks I hope he stops bothering me I mean he will stop!" I said with a smile on my lips. "Did you order already?" asked the petite waitress in the cute 50's dress. "Oh no, we didn't. I'll take the double Cheeseburger with extra bacon and fries. And he wants the Caesar salad." Dean said grinning and I waited for the girl to finish the writing. "And what about you?" She cutely asked me "I'll take the medium french fries and a vanilla milkshake." "Okay dokay!" She said and walked away. "German sounds cute." Sam said. I scoffed "No it doesn't. It's such a weird language." I drew circles with my finger on the wooden table, while the boys talked about some for me irrelevant stuff. Finally the waitress brought our food. I ate quietly just watching and thinking. Dean ate his burger in the speed of light while Sam was busy with his laptop, tipping and reading something. Slowly my fries were gone and so was my milkshake, Sam left some salad on his and Deans plate was fully empty. We paid and sat there for 10 more minutes. "So tomorrow evening we are going to break in the House where the wraith is at the moment and kill it how?" I asked folding the recipe I got. "Silver to the heart will do the job!" Dean simply said. "Do you have experience with guns?" Dean asked. I gave him the 'really now?' look "Duh." I said "You're from Germany I didn't even knew you can own a gun there." Dean said and I laughed. "Well, you can own everything if no one knows." I said standing up and leaving both behind. "You comin' or what? I wanna end this thing." "You need to wait for this sweetheart, tomorrow okay?" Dean said standing now next to me. I kicked him in the shin "Not your sweetheart." Dean cursed and Sam just laughed "Not funny Sammy!!".

We drove back to the Motel, we wished each other a good night and vanished in our rooms. I dressed myself in my sleeping cloth and got some of my knifes out of my backpacks. The only thing I brought from my homeland. As I arrived in America I bought a Gun and some ammo. Never used it though. I was preoccupied with my knifes as I heard knocking on my door. Three knocks. This caused some frowning, but I took a random knife and hid it behind my Back. I asked my self why the fuck this door has no damn peephole. I opened it fast but luckily it was just Sam. "Wow, wow wow it's just me." "Haha sorry, u know why." "I do!" We both laughed. "Can I come in?" Sam asked "Sure thing Sam, what's the matter?". He stepped in and touched all my weapons, I didn't had many but at least some. "Oh nothing really, just wanted to talk. Deans already asleep and I couldn't." I bit my lip "Huh, okay. Whatcha wanna talk 'bout?" I said with an fake American accent. I didn't liked my german accent at all, it was kinda heavy but I tried to cover it as best as I could. Sam chuckled and he pulled out a bottle whisky under his jacket. He gave me his puppy eyes. I started laughing and got two glasses. "But I don't have any Ice tho." "Doesn't matter." He said sitting down at my bed. He reached out for one glass. He poured some in for me and him. "Cheers." He said raising his glass "Cheers!" The typical clinking of glasses rung out and we drank. A lot. After drinking half the bottle we both were pretty drunk. "Oh my god, I'm so buzzed!" I sang and Sam laughed at me. "What's so funny?" Now I was laughing too "I don't know, your accent is just so frickin' cute." "Oh you will regret u said this!" I said walking up to him and I just tickled the hell out of him, he was crying of laughter. And I didn't stop there I sat on his lap and now he tickled back. I was so ticklish, but suddenly he grabbed both of my wrists and just stared at me. I was still laughing. "What's wrong?" And he kissed me. First I kissed back but then I pulled away. "What are you doing Sam?" I asked looking into his needy eyes. He didn't answer and tried to kiss my neck and started to touch my whole body. His big hands were everywhere. "No wait!" I stood up and shook my head at him. "Get the hell out... please." I opened my room door and looked at him without any expression on my face. "I'm sorry!" He tried to attack me with his mouth again, but I shoved him out of my Motel room. I swallowed hard and felt the alcohol in my body. I was about to vomit, I ran to the toilet and puked in it. After good 10 Minutes I stood up and brushed my teeth and fell in my bed. I closed my eyes and was fast asleep. My phone alarm went off and I woke up. 7:30 AM. I made a 'ugh' noise and dragged myself in the bathroom to get dressed and everything else. I tried to remember if all this yesterday really happened. My head hurted so much "Alcohol was a bad idea." I muttered to my self sighing. I got myself ready and stepped out into the bright morning. I breathed in the early air and saw a coffee automat on the other side of the road. I walked up to it an bought myself a black coffee. I just sat outside of my room and drank my coffee, getting more awake with every swallow. But the incident with Sam still bothered me. I took a deep breath and sipped the last drop out of the cup. I walked to the guys door and thought. Should I knock or not. Should I knock or not. Damn it. I'm 23 years old almost 24, I'm an adult. So I knocked. Dean opened the door. I sighed in relief "Morning." I just said "Morning, wow you look wasted." Dean said amused. "Charming... Well yes, I maybe do. So uh u got some pain killers?" Dean laughed. "Heck sure I do." I heard the shower running so I guessed Sam was under it. It only made sense. I swallowed the pill with a little bit of tap water. "Thanks." I said "No Problem!" Dean said smiling. What shall I do when Sam comes out of the bathroom. Act like nothing has happened? Or ignore him? Talk to him? Oh man I didn't knew. "Something bothering you?" Dean asked sitting down next to me. I swallowed a big gob of spit "Uh no no I'm fine, everything's fine." I said laughing awkwardly. The water stopped, my heartbeat fastened and my breathing got heavier. I am just going to ignore him, easiest way possible


End file.
